My dream
by animelover627
Summary: this is like a dream i had but i made it longer cuz im trying to make a book but my thots are only for stories not books so im trying my best to get all the chapters complete that would fit a book im on my 7th chapter and i cant think of that much things
1. Chapter 1

**I meet the Inuyasha gang**

One day on a feild trip in Japan I spotted a shrine with a girl infront of it. I told the bus driver to stop. The bus driver stopped and let me out. I run to the girl and say "Hi my name is Marissa. What's yours???" The girl just looked at me and jumped into the well. "That was rude." I say. I walk away. "I wonder if she is still in the well." I think. I walk back up to the well and look down. "Wierd.....she isn't there??? Odd." I say. I jumped into the well and find a peice of a jewel. "I don't think she snuck out." i think. The well starts glowing. The girl looks up and sees me. "You again??" she says. "Sorry but I wanted to see where you were going. We got to the fudal era of Japan. "Sorry for earlier. My name is Kagome and this is Fudal Japan." says Kagome."This place looks amazing." I say in amazement. "But be warned demons would love you for dinner." says Kagome.

I get confused and say "What kind of demons???" "You'll find out." says Kagome. We jumped out. "Hey Inuyasha!!" yells Kagome running up to him. "WHERE WERE YOU!!! I TOLD U THREE DAYS NOT FIVE!!!!" yells Inuyasha. "Sorry..Souta came down with the flu." says Kagome. "The brat??" wonders Inuyasha. "Don't call him a brat. Besides I told mom that I had to go but I couldn't." says Kagome. "LIkely story." says Inuyasha annoyed walking toward the well. "Huh?? Who are you??" wondered Inuyasha. "Wh..who me?? My name is Marissa." I hesitate saying."I wonder how good she tastes." says Inuyasha. I get worried. Kagome saw and yelled "SIT BOY!!!" Inuyasha fell head first to the ground. "WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?!" yelled Inuyasha, "Don't mind him he's a halfa." says Kagome. "He doesn't look like one whatever they are." I say looking down. Inuyasha gets up saying "I don't care." Kagome shakes her head sighing. "I'm leaving. says Inuyasha. 

Kagome gets irritated and yells "SIT BOY!!" Inuyasha hits the ground again. "That's not a way to treat a guest." says Kagome. "Em..maybe I should leave." I say stepping back. "Sorry about that he can get moody at times." says Kagome. "It's okay." I say. Kagome says "A halfa means half demon and half human like the dog demon standing by me." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "The dog man??" I say. "Dog man??" says Inuyasha irritated. "His name is Inuyasha." says Kagome. "He has an intersting name like yours." I say. A monk and demonslayer walk up to inuyasha and Kagome when they notice me. "What's a pretty girl like you doing here??" wondered the monk. "You talking to me??" I say. "Who else would I be looking at????" says the monk.

"I guess just me." I say. "Yeah." says the monk. "My name is Marissa." I say. "You have such a pretty name." says Miroku. "Ehh....thanks I think." I say. "It's nice to meet you Marissa. Unlike perv here I wouldnt dare try to do something stupid." says Sango. "And you name monk????" I wonder. "The name's Miroku." says Miroku. "Kagome...Inuyasha...Sango...Miroku??? Where have I heard those names before???" I thought. Miroku walks up to me. "Oh this is Kirara." says Sango. "Mew." says Kirara. "Even Kirara." I say. "Marissa???" wonders Miroku. "NOW I REMEMBER!!" I yell. The Inuyasha gang get confused. "You guys are from a show called Inuyasha which means i'm on Inuyasha." I say. "Okayyy..." says Miroku. "I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN MIROKU!!!!!" I scream in delite. "Miroku has a fan???" wonders Sango.

"Well whatya know." says Miroku. "If anyone likes you I will make sure you are mine for good." I say. "Awesome..so uhh...will you bear my-" says Miroku. I interupt saying "Yes." Inuyasha, Kagome, even Sango's jaws dropped. Miroku and I leave. Kagome looks at Sango who has saddened. "You okay???" wondered Kagome. Sango walks away. "That's a no." says Kagome. Kagome leaves. "HEY!!" yells Inuyasha. "Sorry Inuyasha I have to go see what Sango's problem is." yells Kagome. "Hmmph." says Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango were gone. Inuyasha was all alone. Meanwhile, Kagome caught up to Sango who was sitting infront of her father's grave. "Oh..Kagome...what are you doing here??" wondered Sango. "To talk to you." says Kagome. "You don't have too." says Sango gloomily. "I bet he will go back to you." says Kagome. 

"You never know." says Sango. "True...will if he doesn't I will make him go back to you." says Kagome. "That's nice of you but I don't think that'l ever happen." says Sango. "C'mon Sango we always see him with women and he always ends up back with you." says Kagome. "Yeah I guess..." says Sango. "Although he might marry her." says Kagome. Sango gets annoyed. "But there might be a chance he doesn't." says Kagome. "Miroku proposed to me and yet he's with that wench." says Sango angrily. "Come to think of it she looks like your reincarnation." says Kagome. "How is that??" wonders Sango. "You want Miroku to yourself." says Kagome. "Of course." says Sango. "Well Marissa feels the same way." says Kagome. "Huh??" says Sango. "You get annoyed when he's with women." says Kagome. "Well yeah. What does that have to do with anything." says Sango. Kagome sighs and says "She's the same way she'd do anything to keep a boyfriend." "Riiight." says Sango.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me with Miroku**

Miroku and I get to a meadow. "Would you rather here or at a hot spring???" wonders Miroku. "Here wo-" I say. Miroku gropes me. "MIROKU!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" I yell smacking him. "Marissa I thought you wanted to be with me." says Miroku. "Not if you grope and go up to every woman you see." I say. "Em...okayyy." says Miroku. "Retart." I say shaking my head. "Oh well." sighs Miroku. "Miroku....Miroku....what am I to do with you." I think sitting down. "Nice going.." thinks Miroku sitting by me. I get up. "Whats wrong I thought you wanted to be here." says Miroku. "I do I just thought i'd get some flowers." I say. "No I will." says Miroku. "That's thoughtful of you but I think I can handle it." I say. Miroku gets up and takes hold of my hand. "You have no need of that." says Miroku. "I uh...okay." I say smiling. "Good." says Miroku walking away.

"It's like he's trying to get me to want him. I already love him so what more can he do. Oh I know marry me." I think giggling. I sit back down. Down at the field of flowers Miroku was picking flowers for me when a woman walks up to Miroku. "Monk I need you..my son is in danger." says the woman. "Okay." says Miroku and sets down the flowers and leaves. Miroku follows the woman to a village. "A monk?" wonder the villagers. Miroku spots the demon. "So its a snake demon." The snake demon turns around facing Miroku. Miroku holds out his arm holding the breyer beads. The demon runs to Miroku putting his fangs in Miroku's right arm. Miroku puts a sutra in the snake demon. The snake demon takes his fangs outta Miroku's arm and flies back hitting a tree. "Get back everone." says Miroku. "What for??" wonders a villager. "JUST GO!!" yells Miroku.

The villagers run for the hills. "As for you.....WINDTUNNEL!" says Miroku. Miroku uses the windtunnel. "Damn you mo.." says the demon getting sucked in. Miroku closes the windtunnel. The villagers come back. "We are greatful." says a woman. "Just doing my job." says Miroku and leaves for the meadow. "Where is he with the flowers???" I wonder. The flowers fall on my lap from the breeze. "Huh??" I say picking up a flower. Miroku walks up to me. "Sorry Marissa." says Miroku. "Sorry for what??? Taking a long time picking flowers for me." I say. "No." says Miroku. "Then for what??" I wonder. "For going off to a village." says Miroku. "You went to a village." I say. "Yeah." syas Miroku. "Oh joy." I sigh. "It was for saving the villagers from a demon." says Miroku. "Like that would ever happen when you go off to pick flowers." I joke.

"Its true a girl er woman came up to me." says Miroku. "Really now." I say. "You think I flirted with women." says Miroku. "By your wound. No. You could've but you didnt." I say. "Lets find a place to stay." says Miroku. "That's a great idea." I say getting up. "Then its settled we leave now." says Miroku. "Okay." I say holding the flowers. Miroku and I find an inn. We go inside and a man walks up to us. "Ahh the monk. We were expecting you and you brought a girl." says the man. "What are you talking about??" I ask. "You will see." says the man. "Weird much." I say. "Yeah." says Miroku. The man brings us to our room. "This room looks great." I say. "This is your room for the next 3 nights." says the man. "Wow." I think. "3 nights...I never thought the ppl in the inn were expecting me." says Miroku. "Well I best be leaving." says the man. The man leaves the room.

"Strange." I say. "Yeah." says Miroku. "Oh well." I say plopping onto the bed. The man comes back in. "Oh one more thing you can as much as you like." says the man and leaves the room. "Ehhh...." say Miroku and me. "Okay then...what do you wanna do???" says Miroku. My belly starts growling. "Im famished lets eat." I say. "Right." says Miroku. A waitor comes in with food. "Look at that ...we didnt even have to call for them." I say. "We know exactly when ppl are hungry." says the waitor. "It all looks good." I say. "To good." says Miroku. "I'll leave you two be...if you want more ring this bell." says the waitor handing me the bell. "Will do." I say. The waitor leaves. Miroku and I start eating. "This food is deliscious." I say. Miroku eats some rice. I eat some rice too. "I can eat this all night." says Miroku taking seconds. "Me too." I say.

Soon the food was gone. The waitor comes in and takes the plates and leaves. "I'm full." says Miroku. "Yeah." I say. Night comes adn we fall asleep. I cuddle up to Miroku. Day comes and it was breakfast time. I ring the bell and the waitor comes in with food and leaves. "Mmmmm. Looks good." I say and eats the pancakes. Miroku wakes up and sees breakfast. "Ooo food." says Miroku getting up and walking over to the food. Miroku eats the eggs. Suddenly a visitor walks in with a huge gut. Miroku and I look at the visitor. "Get away from this place while you can." says the visitor. "Why???" I wonder. "I saw some woman strapped to a table with the waitor and manager drooling." says the visitor. "Okayyy.." says Miroku. "YOU COULD BE NEXT!!" says the visitor and runs to his dorm. "Do you think we should leave?" I wonder. 

"Yeah. Just to be sure." says Miroku. "Okay." I say. Miroku and I get up and walk to the inn door. "Going so soon monk and girl." says the man licking his lips walking up to them. "LET GET OUTTA HERE!!!" I scream dragging Miroku away from the inn. Miroku and I get to a hole in the road. "Damn..so close." I say. "There's another way and hopefully we get to the other side." says Miroku. "How??" I wonder. "Hold on tight." Miroku says. "Right." I say. I hold onto Miroku tightly. Miroku walks backwards then runs up to the edge and jumps to the other side. "Did we give them the slip???" I wonder. "Hope so." says Miroku. I get off. "Let's find somewhere to stay incase they are on this side of the road." I say. "Lets go to Keade's." says Miroku. "Mkay." I say. Miroku and I run to Keade's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Miroku's guilt and Sango's sorrow**

"GOAWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango. "Sango." says Miroku. Sango ignores. "Im guessing this is a bad time." I say. Sango doesnt answer. Miroku and I sit down by Sango. "You okay??" I wonder. "Miroku would rather you then me." says Sango tearing up. "Dont think that Sango." says Miroku. "YOU WENT AWAY ON US WITH HER!! YOU EVEN CAUGHT HER WHEN THE TRAP HAD HER!! You dont really love me you love Marissa." says Sango tearing up. "I'm not in this." I say. Miroku sighs. "Look I may be with Marissa now but that doesnt mean I dont love you anymore." says Miroku. "Thats all a lie." says Sango. "No it isn't." says Miroku. Sango starts tearing. "See what you caused." I say. Miroku puts his arms around Sango. Sango gets up and runs out the door. "Sango..." says Miroku. "I'm guessing this all started with you." wonders Keade. "In a way yes." I say. Sango gets to a meadow. "You better go." I say. "But I love you." says Miroku. "Sango needs you more than I do." I say. "I'm not leaving you." says Miroku. I sigh saying "Look the only person who needs you right now is Sango." I say. "Oh alright I'll go." says Miroku. "Well you better get going." says Keade. "I'm taking Marissa with me." says Miroku getting up. "M...me." I say pointing to myself. "Yeah." says Miroku. "Okay then." I say getting up." We leave to search for Sango. We search everywhere till we find her. Sango gets up and is about to leave. Miroku grabs Sango's arm. "GET YOUR HAND OFF ME." yells Sango jerking her arm away.

"What's the matter with you?" wondered Miroku. "Just stay away from me." says Sango backing away. "Sango don't do this. You need me." says Miroku. "Then come back to me and forget Marissa ever came here." says Sango. "I can't do that." says Miroku. "Then you leave me no choice." says Sango. "That is?" I wonder. "We won't be together anymore." says Sango and runs off. "SANGO!!!!!!" yells Miroku. Sango is gone. "This is why I stay out of things like this." I say leaving. "Not you too." says Miroku turning his head. "Em...I am just going back to Keade's." I say. "Yeah right." says Miroku. "Believe what you want." I say. Miroku groans. "Hey you blew it not me." I say. Soon I was gone. Miroku sighs and looks for Sango more. I get to Keade's. "He's foolish to think I of all people would walk off on him." I say. "Something wrong?" wondered Keade. "Nothing Keade." I say. "Seems like something." says Keade. "Its nothing really jsut this nonsense over Miroku with me. I have to get home." I say. "What if Miroku comes back?" wonders Keade. "Just tell him I went for a walk and I might not come back." I say. "I'll be sure to tell him." says Keade. I walk to the well. Inuyasha and Kagome walk by. Kagome noticeses me. "Marissa is leaving?" thinks Kagome. On the other side of the path Inuyasha yells "HEY KAGOME DON'T WORRY ABOUT WHAT SHE IS DOING!!" "Uhh right." says Kagome and runs up to Inuyasha. I jump int othe well. "Inuyasha??" says Kagome looking back at the well. "Yeah. What is it??" says Inuyasha. "About Marissa." says Kagome.

"What about her???" says Inuyasha. "Why did she leave??" says Kagome. "Maybe to get away from Miroku." says Inuyasha. "Probably." says Kagome. Miroku and Sango runs passed Kagome. "SANGO DON'T ACT THIS WAY!!!" yelled Miroku. "Yep. Definately Miroku." says Inuyasha. "WHAT DO YOU CARE!!?!??!?!" yells Sango. Miroku stops and notices Kagome and Inuyasha. "Oh hey guys! Where is Marissa???" wondered Miroku. "We thought it was because of you when she went down the well." says Inuyasha. "SHE WHAT!!" yells Miroku. "It's true." says Kagome. "Great. Just great. First Sango doesnt want anything to do with me and now this." says Miroku. "Look on the bright side. If or when Sango comes back she won't have to worry about Marissa." says Kagome. "Yeah." says Miroku."We better get going Kagome." says Inuyasha. "Uhh...right." says Kagome. "Where are you headed???" wondered Miroku. "To either Keade's or something like that." says Kagome walking away. "Oh...okay."sighs Miroku. Inuyasha and Kagome are gone. Miroku walks up to the well. "If anything I just hope I can be with both Sango and Marissa." says Miroku looking down the well. "Maybe I can be with Marissa." thinks Miroku. Sango walks up to Miroku. "Huh??" says Miroku turning around. "If you love Marissa so much and want nothing of me then see if you can go to Kaogme's era like Inuyasha." says Sango. "But I wanna be with you too." says Miroku. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" yells Sango. Miroku steps back tripping and falls into the well. "Moron." thinks Sango walking away. Sango walks to her village.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miroku in my world**

Miroku sits up. "I can't believe Sango did that." thinks Miroku. Miroku climbs out of the well. He finds himself in a place he couldn't imagine. "What is this place????" wonders Miroku getting out. I see Miroku as I talk to my friend Catherine. "Oh great...I guess he couldnt stay away from me." I think sighing. Miroku notices me. "Marissa???" wonders Miroku walking up to me. "Oh hey you." I say. "Why are you acting like you don't know me." wondered Miroku confused. Catherine looks at Miroku. "I've seen you from somewhere." says Catherine. "Y..you have??" wondered Miroku. "Yeah. From a show...it was called Inuyasha." says Catherine. "She knows of it too??" wonders Miroku. "I thought I told you before...I went from here to your era which made me somehow transported to being in the show." I say smiling.

"No wonder why you said you were my biggest fan." says Miroku. "Silly goose. Now lets get you in clothes from this time before someone spots you." says Catherine. Catherine and I take Miroku to Walmart. I find Miroku a purple sweat shirt. Catherine finds Miroku jeans. Miroku finds a poster of a woman in a bikini. Miroku grabs it and walks back to Catherine and me. I find a blue t-shirt as well as a navy blue hoody. Catherine finds Miroku dark blue sweat pants as well as blue pants. We give him the clothes and lead him to a dressing room. "You go into a stall and try clothes on like what you are holding." I say taking the poster. "Uhh..okay." says Miroku and goes inot a stall. The woman at the desk says "Is that man in a play??" I say "You can put it that way seeing how he's wearing a kimono." "If you noticed he's acting as a monk." says Catherine.

The woman says "Really? How interesting." "Yep. He's a one of a kind." says Catherine. "Is he your dad??" wonders the woman looking at me. "Ehh...well no. He is our long distant friend." "Where is he from??" wondered the woman. Miroku comes out wearing the blue t-shirt and jeans. "Wow...he looks sexy even in real world clothes." I say. What was that???" wondered the woman. "Nothing." says Catherine. "Uh huh." says the woman. Soon Miroku was out with the other clothes we gave him. "He looks sexy in all." I think. "We will take all." says Catherine. Miroku goes back in and puts his kimono back on. " Catherine whispers to me "You almost blew Miroku's cover." I whisper back "Oops." Miroku sighs. They get to the cashier. The cashier says "That will be $59.99." Catherine says "Well I have $10.00." "And I have $20.00." I say. 

"I forgot sweat shirts are $10.00 off. This sweat shirt is $14.99." says the cashier. "That will be then???" I wonder. "That will be 49.99." says the cashier. "How much is the woman in bikini poster??" wondered Miroku. "$10.99." says the cashier. "We'll leave that." says Catherine. "Then that will be $30.00" says the cashier. "I wanted that..." says Miroku. Catherine and I give the cashier and leave. Miroku stares at the poster. "C'MON LETS GO ALREADY!!" says Catherine. "I know this goes against what the management is I will give you the poster for free." says the cashier. "Deal." says Miroku happily. Catherine and I get annoyed. "You suckered him into it." I say. "So." says Miroku. "Oh well its just a poster." says Catherine. "Yeah." I say. "I better get home." says Catherine and leaves. "Looks like you're stuck with me." I say. "Yep." says Miroku.

Miroku and I get to my house. I set Miroku's clothes on my bed. "So this is your version of a hut." says Miroku. "this is called a house." I say. "Fasinating." says Miroku looking around. "It isn't." I say. Miroku finds a picture. "Who's this???" wondered Miroku. "Oh him...he's not important." I say getting a drink. "Tell me." says Miroku. I sip my drink. "He used to be my boyfriend." I say. "Used to??" wonders Miroku. "He went to another." I say finishing my drink. "What's his name??" wondered Miroku. "His name is Cody." I say. "Well you have me." says Miroku. "I guess but you are a anime character." I say. "So im in the real world." says Miroku. "Still. It just can't be." I say. Miroku puts his arms around me. You never know." says Miroku. "True." I say. "As long as im here I might as well be your boyfriend." says Miroku. "Boyfriend??? say.

"Why not." says Miroku. "Omg..omg." I say. "I'm guessing you like the thought." says Miroku. "That's awesome." I say. "Good. I've a surpise for you." says Miroku. "I love surprises....can't wait." I say. "I'll be waiting for you." says Miroku walking away toward my bed room. "It is getting late...I should get to bed tomorrow is a school day." I say then walks to my room. "Hey beautiful." says Miroku. "Woah....I would never expect this." I say. "What's wrong??" wonders Miroku. "Em.....nothing.....its just that well..." I stammer. "Well what??" wonders Miroku. "Well...I wasnt expecting to do this." I say. "Oh.." says Miroku. "It's not my thing." I say getting into bed. "So..first time I see." says Miroku. "Wait you think....no...that's just weird." I say. "You thought I meant...well I wasn't...I meant sleeping in bed with a boy." says Miroku. "I'm still young yet." I say. "Well that screws my thoughts." says Miroku. "Phew." I say. "Look if I am doing anything wrong that wants to make you hate me tell me." says Miroku. "No..your fine." I yawn. "Oh well that's good." says Miroku. I cuddle up to Miroku. Miroku puts his arms around me. I fall asleep. Miroku says, "Night my sweet." says Miroku and falls asleep. I smile in my sleep. I dream of Miroku and me dancing under the stars. Miroku dreams of women. My dream was Miroku and I outside with music but we didn't know where it came from though we danced to it. "I love you Miroku." I say. "Same." says Miroku. I giggle. Miroku kisses me. I blush. "Oh Miroku." I say. Miroku's dream was of him in a castle with 8 princesses around him. "Will you bear my child??" wonders Miroku. "Yes!!!" yell the princesses. "Then it's settled we will have kids." says Miroku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Miroku's first time at school**

The next day was school. The alarm clock went off and we got dressed. Soon we were off to school. Miroku was walking with me to the bus stop. I was in a pink polo shirt with cackies and Miroku was in the sky blue t-shirt and jeans. We got on the bus and went to school. We got off the bus. Everyone looked at Miroku. "Who is this guy??" wondered Richard my other friend. All the girls ran up to us. "Hello ladies." says Miroku. All the girls scream for joy. "We need to go." I say shoving Miroku to my locker. Miroku looks back at the girls. "Sorry girls." says Miroku. I sigh getting my books and putting my backpack in my locker. "Miroku you are considered a new student here." I say closing my locker. "New student??" wonders Miroku. "You never heard of a school which this is as you can see and you being here for the first time so that means you're the new student." I say. Miroku and I go to my first class.

Period 1. Miroku and I get to class. Catherine looked up and saw Miroku standing at her desk. "Oh...hey Miroku." says Catherine going back to her homework. Miroku says "Hey Catherine." Catherine looks up again. "Em....Marissa why is Miroku here??" wondered Catherine. "He came to school with me." I say. Miroku and I go to my desk and I show him my drawings and the chapters I made of him and Sango. "So...my and Sango's wedding to me as a ghost." says Miroku. "Yeah...Catherine and I made those since September." I say. "Interesting." says Miroku. "Goes to show she really is intune to you." jokes Catherine. "Oh haha." I say. Catherine gives me the next page to the chapter. I read her part then write a couple sentences and gives it back to her. "You are good at writing about me." says Miroku. "Guess so." says Catherine. I giggle. Class ends.

Period 2. Miroku and I get to class. I start my math work. I notice Miss Taylor and show Miroku to her. "Miss taylor." I say. Miss Taylor looks up. "Hey Marissa what's up." wonders miss Taylor. "This is Miroku from my stories." I say. Miroku says "You are beautiful." says Miroku. "Huh??" says miss Taylor. "You are beautiful...oh and will you bear my child??" wonders Miroku. I elbow Miroku. "Hehe.." says Miroku. "Get in a seat Miroku." I say. "Alright.." says Miroku. Miroku sits infront of me. I sit by miss Taylor. I finish my math work and talk to Miroku. Mrs. Johnson walks up to me. "Something wrong??" wonders Miroku. "Who are you???" wonders mrs. Johnson. "I am Miroku." says Miroku. "Never heard of you." says mrs. Johnson. "He is in my stories." I say. "Ahh..the things you write while you do your work." says mrs. Johnson. "Yeah.." I say. Class finally ends.

Period 3. Miroku and I get to class. "This is gym.. my last 2 classes were remidiation and math. "So then who's your gym teacher???"  
wonders Miroku. "His name is Mr. Blannard." I say. "Oh.." says Miroku. "Wait here." I say going into the girls locker room. Miroku goes into the gym. I come into the gym wearing a t-shirt nad shorts. We walk around the gym then do mini excersises and play basketball. Miroku shoots the ball toward the hoop. The ball goes in. "Wow." say the others. "How is it that you can put the ball in the hoop but I can't." I wonder. Miroku shrugs. "Hey newby! Good job." says Mr. Blannard. "Thanks I think." says Miroku. "You should be on the basketball team." says Mr. Blannard. "But I never played it before." says Miroku. "By the looks of it you are lieing." says Mr. Blannard. "It's true..it was just a lucky shot." says Miroku. Class ends.

Period 4. "This is civics." I say. Miroku and I get to class. Mr. Marcin puts in law and order. Catherine gives me the page as she gets to her seat. I write some sentences down and give it to her. She writes sentences then puts it in her desk. We watch the movie. I get bored and fall asleep. "Uhh...Marissa you better wake up." says Miroku. "I do." says Marissa. "She's in dream land." says Catherine. "There is always a way to wake her." says Miroku. "This better be worth it." says Catherine. Miroku gropes me. I slap Miroku in my sleep. "Stupid head you can't do thast during the wedding??" I say. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "Try it again." says Catherine. "Okay." says Miroku and gropes me. I wake up. "Huh??" I say sleepily. "You better stay awake all this nonsense about marrying has gone to your head." says Miroku. "You are one to talk." I the movie was over nad it was yime to leave.

When period 5 came I showed Miroku to Mr. Dicton."This is character ed. "Hey Mr. Dicton." I say. "Oh hey Marissa...who is this?" says Mr. Dicton. "This is Miroku." I say. "Hey." says Miroku. "Ahh.. the person in the story it's nice to see you in person Miruko." says Mr. Dicton. "It's Miroku sir." says Miroku. "Oh right." says Mr. Dicton. "We better go." I say. "So how's Sango?" wonders Mr. Dicton. "She's good...annoyed..but good." says Miroku. "That's good." says Mr. Dicton. "How'd you get here??" wonders Mr. Dicton. Miroku shrugs saying "I guess by coming thorough the box." says Miroku. "Box?? Oh you mean the tv. Strange." says Mr. Dicton. "Miroku we have to go." I say. "Already??" wonders Miroku. "NOW!" I yell. "Okay..okay..well it's nice seeing you sir." says Miroku. Class ends.

I go to my locker and put my books away. We go to lunch. I get pizza and Miroku gets chicken patty. We get to a table. Richard spots up and sits at the table. "Hey demon...Miroku...wait..how are you here???" says Richard. I smack Richard. "I'M NOT A DEMON STUPID!!!" I yell. Miroku sighs and starts eating. "Whatever." says Richard. I eat my pizza. Richard eats his pizza. Soon we were done and go outside till lunch was over. I chase Richard around as usual. Miroku stops me. Richard turns around. "HEY DEMON AREN'T YOU GONNA CHASE ME!!" yells Richard. "I AM ER WILL!!" I yell back. "Marissa??" wonders Miroku. "What is it??" I wonder. "I..I.." says Miroku. "You what??" I wonder. "I want you to be mine." says Miroku. "Aww that's swe..." I say. Miroku kisses me. I blush. Soon Lunch was over and I go back to my locker and get my remaining books.

Period 6. Miroku and I get to class. "This is science." I say. Miroku gazes at mrs. Magagna. I glare at Miroku. "Some of your teachers are hot." says Miroku. "Yeah...whatever." I say sitting down. Miroku sits by me. "Em...Miroku that's Richard's seat." I say. "Well then where do I sit??" wonders Miroku. "On the other side of me." I say. "Okay." says Miroku and gets a chair and sits by me. Soon class starts and mrs. Magagna passes out packets. "Superb." I think. I get out my notes and do my work. Richard doses off. I elbow Richard. "Wake up." I say. "Leave me alone." says Richard. "Fine get an F see if I care." I say and gets back to work. Miroku walks up to mrs. Magagna. I look up. "Hey beautiful." says Miroku. "This can't be happening." I think. Miroku asks "Will you bear my child??" Mrs. Magagna gets confused. "Young man go back to your seat and don't say such things like that again." says mrs. Magagna. Miroku sighs and walks away. Class was over.

Period 7. Miroku and I get to class. "This is english." I say. "Oh joy." says Miroku. I sit down and do the bell ringer. Miroku sits infront of me. My english teacher walks in and tells us to read animal farm. We read chapter 4. First Brandon reads. After he calls Tim to read. Tim reads then calls me. I start reading. I call Miroku to read. Everyone was confused. "Umm..Marissa we don't know this person." says Mrs. Hooper. "He's a new student." I say showing him the book. Miroku reads then says I want Mrs. Hooper to read. "Okayy..." says mrs. Hooper. Mrs. Hooper reads. "Boring." I think. After reading we had to finish what we didn't do along with chapter 4. Miroku got a dictionary and we worked on the packet together. I finally finished chapter 3 and went on to chapter 4. Soon class ended. 

Period 8. "Your classes bore me well except some of the teachers." says Miroku. "They get boring after a while." I say. We get to class. I sit down Miroku sits by me. "So what's this class??" wonders Miroku. "Fam/Con." I say. "Which is??" wonders Miroku. "About nutrition dealing with kids that sorta stuff." I say getting my folder. The teacher comes in. "Who's this??" wonders Miroku. "Mrs. Kozokas." I say. We talked about ourselves even Miroku. Everyone was confused when Miroku said something about himself. He told everyone he was a monk who has a curse called the windtunnel made by Naraku. "Okay well...here is what you need to do starting tonight." says Mrs. Kozokas. Mrs. Kozokas gives us a paper on reading to a child ages 3-9. After we had to do a different paper on nutrition we did it together. Soon the class put the folders back and went to the door holding their book including me. Miroku standing by me. The door opened and I went to my locker and put my books away but they kept falling out so I was annoyed that. I got my coat and backpack on.

I finally got my books in my locker and ran out the door with Miroku behind me. As I got to the bus It went around the corner. Miroku caught up to me and I went into the main office. "Wait Marissa." says Miroku. "Huh??" I wonder. "I can get Kirara." says Miroku. "And how?? Kirara isnt in the real world like you." I say. "Oh right..." says Miroku. "I might as well call someone." I say. "I know the way home." says Miroku. "You do??" I say. "Yeah..c'mon." says Miroku. Miroku and I go back outside and walk all the way to Kingston all the way to schyler school and home. "My legs are tired." I say. "That can be fixed." says Miroku picking me up and caring me. "M..Miroku put me down I can handle walking a lil more besides if someone sees you doing this they might think you are taking me away." I say. "No they won't." says Miroku walking the rest of the way. We finally get to the house and I get down putting the key in the door and go in. "Finally." I say.


	6. Chapter 6

**My mom finds out about Miroku**

I do my homework as Miroku gets a drink. I sigh in relief. I do math and science homework. "Thirsty??" wonders Miroku. "Yeah." I say. Miroku goes to the kitchen and pours me a glass of water. "Here." says Miroku walking in and giving me the cup. "Uhh...thanks." I say then sips it and sets in on the table. I finish my homework and go on the pc to check my myspace and talk to Tammy. Tammy and I write an rp. Miroku watches me. We write about Miroku being a wolf. We go back and forth. Tammy writes about Miroku showing I write about the voodoo master with Miroku as a wolf battling. and she writes about her as a frog and trying to get Inuyasha's attention. I write about how I ran up as a cat and looking at Miroku on the ground injured. She writes about her going outside and turning to a frog. 

I write about the kids coming back with keichi on writes that she comes back in as a frog and I save her from Miroku and she jumps onto my hands. I write about everyone going to bed and the voodoo master coming back to get Kagome. Soon it was 4:56pm. We write a little more then Tammy went offline. I signed out. I went onto youtube and watched some amvs from my playlist. Miroku was amazed at all the Miroku and Sango amvs. "I see you like the vids well I made some myself." I say clicking on one of my vids. "So all the amv things are toward Sango and my relationship." says Miroku. "You can put it that way." I say. Soon the playlist was over. "What's with that other guy??" wonders Miroku. "Oh Kyo...he's from a different anime." I say. "What anime??" wonders Miroku. "Fruits basket." I say. "That's a funny name for a anime." laughs Miroku. "That's rude to say. As much as I like Kyo your are forever gonna be my #1." I say.

Soon mom and my little brother Jordyn were home. "SISSY!!" yells Jordyn running toward me then stops. "Hey Jordyn." I say. "Roku??" wonders Jordyn. My mom comes around the corner. "I see you have a boy over." says mom. "Yeah...noone caring at the moment." I say. "Wait a minute your Miruko from Inuwasha." says mom. "It's Miroku miss." says Miroku. "Same thing." says mom. "No it isn't and its pronounced Inuyasha." I say. "Yeah..yeah." says mom. Jordyn takes Miroku's hand and takes him to the toys. Jordyn shows Miroku a spongebob game. Miroku plays with Jordyn. I go into the livingroom and watch tv. Jordyn shows Miroku barbies and his spongebob memory game. "What's with the barbies??" wonders Miroku. "They are asleys." I say. "Who's that??" wonders Miroku facing the memory cards down. "His imaginary friend." I say.

"So in other words he acts like a girl." says Miroku. "Yep." I say. "Creepy much." says Miroku. "I know..he should be having action figures not barbies but what do you expect when you have an imaginary friend." I say. "Oh well." sighs Miroku. Miroku plays Spongebob memory with Jordyn. Miroku picks two cards up and doesn't get a match. Jordyn picks two cards up and gets a match. "Lucky." murmers Miroku. I watch

Friends. Miroku and Jordyn play till bed time. Jordyn was screaming to stay down stairs with Miroku and me. He had no choice but to get dragged upstairs. Jordyn was still screaming. Mom takes him into her room. "Your brother has issues with bedtime." says Miroku. "Doesn't everyone at age five." I say.

Miroku sighs. "Something the matter???" I wonder. "Uhh... nothing." says Miroku. "If you say so." I say. Miroku gets up and walks over to the sterio and puts in a boys like girls cd and sets it to Thunder. I walk over to Miroku as it starts up. "Lets dance." says Miroku holding out a hand. I blush saying "Okay." and sets a hand on his. He pulls me up and we start dancing. "I didn't know a monk would be a good dancer like yourself." I say. Miroku twirls me making me land in his arms. "Then this will be the only time you will ever know." says Miroku. "You are truly to good to be true." I say. "Really now??" says Miroku. "You are a one of a kind." I say smiling. "I am aren't I." says Miroku twirling me once again. "Yep...if I can choose someone I hope its someone like you." I say. Thunder ends.

The next song put on was Fallin for you by Taylor Swift. "I wasn't expecting to dance." I say. "Well now that you are I guess you have no choice but to do it." says Miroku. "If you say so." I say. It came to 8:45pm and mom came downstairs and saw us dancing. Miroku was about to kiss me when he sees mom and drops me. "Ow." I say sitting up rubbing my head. "Ehh...sorry Marissa." says Miroku helping me up. "I see you two are enjoying yourselves." says mom. "Guess so." I say. "I haven't had this much since i've been with Sango." says Miroku. "That's good." says mom. Mom walks over to the couch and watches tv. Miroku and I look at eachother shrugging and dance till we fell asleep falling onto the couch. I was on Miroku. Mom looked over at us and put blankets on us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Miroku decides to go back to Sango**

The next morning I awaken not seeing Miroku. "Miroku??" I wonder looking around for him. I finally find him outside on the porch.I open the door and walk out. "Miroku??" I wonder. Miroku turns around. "Oh..its you Marissa." says Miroku. "I knew something was wrong last night." I say sitting down. "Sorry I didn't tell you before....I just needed time ot myself to think about if..." says Miroku. "If you truly wanna be with me or not." I say. "Yeah." says Miroku. "Then maybe you should go." I say. "But I became your boyfriend." says Miroku. "I know that but Sango doesn't and besides from watching you two together makes me happy not just you." I say. "Then I guess this is goodbye." says Miroku getting up. "Don't leave just yet." I say. Miroku pulls me toward him. "I will come back." says Miroku. "Sure you will." I say.

"You act as if i'm lieing." says Miroku. "Maybe you are maybe you arent. What does it matter when you wanna be with Sango." I say. "So you want me to go." says Miroku. "NO!" I yell. "But you said..." says Miroku. "Forget what I said. Just please don't go." I say. "I have too." says Miroku walking away. 'Bye..." I say waving. Miroku gets to the end of the street. "Wait a minute....MIROKU YOU FORGOT YO-" I say. Miroku is gone. I race inside and get Miroku's kimono off my bed outta my room and run to Miroku. Miroku got to the well he came in and jumps in. I get to the well and don't see Miroku. "He must've went down the well." I think. I jump into the well. Meanwhile, Miroku was looking for Sango. When he got to her Sango was wondering why he was in Kagome's kind of clothes. "Okay...I wasn't being fair and well I wanna..." says Miroku.

"You wanna be with me and only me." says Sango. I get ot Miroku. "That's not it well techinacly yes but being at Marissa's and thinking of you made me come back to you." says Miroku. "If that's so why is she behind you?" wondered Sango. I put my hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Huh??" says Miroku and turns around. "You forgot your kimono." I say. "Uh...thanks." says Miroku. I kiss Miroku goodbye and say "I will always be your fan." "Bye Marissa." says Miroku. I go back to the well and jump in, get out and get back to my house. "Miroku..." I think. In the fudal era of Japan Miroku has his kimono back on and was with Sango in a meadow. Miroku put a flower in Sango's hair. "Sorry about a couple days ago with the Marissa thing and all. I guess I got to caught up with the thought of liking her." says Miroku.

"Yeah well i'm glad that's all over with." says Sango. "Yeah..me too." says Miroku. "All this nonsense isn't letting you see who you truly want or love." says Sango. "Sure is." says Miroku. "You sound gloomy." says Sango. "Uh...no I don't." says Miroku. "Yeah ya do." says Sango. "Oh alright....I just feel bad for being with Marissa and not you." says Miroku. "I guess you would but I made you go down the well to her world as if I didn't care if you loved me still." says Sango. "Well Marissa is to intune to me." says Miroku. "Obviously if she tried to come back." says Sango annoyed. "If she did then she'd be here still." says Miroku. "True." says Sango. "I wonder what Marissa is doing." wondered Miroku. "Probly crying." says Sango. "Oh...well either way I can't go back." says Miroku. "Yep...just you and me." says Sango.

On the other side of the well in the real world I was crying. "I guess Miroku being here was a way to get to me." I say sighing. I go about my day as if Miroku was never with me. "Where's Miroku??" wonders Catherine. "With Sango." I say. "So he's back in..." says Catherine. "Mhm." I say. "He left you knowing you'd be like this." says Catherine. "I doubt it oh and he said he'd be my boyfriend." I say. "Then go get him." says Catherine. "I can't." I say."Course you can." says Catherine. "I dunno." I say. "You have to be with him." says Catherine shaking me. "Alright alright." I say."Leave me alone. I'm fine without you." says Miroku's voice. "Huh??" I say. Catherine turns me around facing Miroku. "M...Miroku." I say. "Hey babe." says Miroku. "Y..your with Sango." I say. "Oh right.....I decided to be with Sango for now." says Miroku.

Then Miroku ran away. 'Rude much." I murmer. Miroku spots women talking. Miroku took out a camera he didnt relize he took from my house and took pictures of the women. One of the girls notices a flash. The girls throw rocks at Miroku. "GET AWAY!!" say the girls. "YOW!!" yells Miroku getting hit by one. The girls walk away. "Stupid imbisil." says a girl. Miroku follows one of them and grabs her butt. The girl turns around, gets annoyed, and smacks him. "Aww c'mon." says Miroku. "Hmmmph." says the girl walking away. Miroku went after her again and touched her butt again. The girl screams. "No wait I was trying to hug you." says Miroku. I walk up to Miroku and the girl. "Watcha doing Miroku??" I wonder. Miroku hides behind the girl. "This weirdo keeps touching my butt." says the girl.

"That perv can never change." I say. "MIROKU!!" yells Sango. Miroku runs off again. The girl walks back to her friends. I sigh and go back home. Miroku ran to Sango."Where were you??" wonders Sango. "Uhhh...with Marissa." says Miroku. "Oh joy." says Sango. "Yep....she's a one of a kind just like me." laughs Miroku. "You sound like you two were meant for eachother." says Sango. "I do don't I." says Miroku. "Whatever." says Sango. Back with me. I arrive home and draw Miroku and Sango as mermaids. I color the picture in. "I wonder if Miroku is gonna stick with Sango and forget me." I think to myself. I finish coloring and put it on mu bulliten board. I go onto my bed. "Maybe he is maybe he isn't who knows." I wonder. I gaze at my drawing. "It wouldn't matter to me...I still love him." I say dozing off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Miroku's Decision**

Back with Miroku and Sango. "I wonder what she is doing right now??" wonders Miroku. Sango rolls her eyes. "Don't think about it." says Sango. "Oh uhh..right." says Miroku. Sango sighs and takes Miroku's hand and starts walking but Miroku won't budge. "What is it??" wonders Sango. "I forgot something." says Miroku running off. Miroku gets to my house. I was half asleep watching tv. He opens the door and goes upstairs. "What was that??" I wonder. I get up and look around. The sound gets louder. "It's coming from my room." I think. I go upstairs to my room and see Miroku with his clothes. "Marissa." says Miroku looking at me. "Miroku???" I wonder. Miroku looks at the clothes then at me again. " I know this looks bad but I needed the clothes you bought me so I can go back to my time with Sango." says Miroku.

"So that means your leaving then..." I say disappointed. "Yeah..." says Miroku. "You don't have to go." I say. "I know." says Miroku. "I already had a boyfriend who went and dissed me for my friend and now you." I say sighing. Sango yells "MIROKU!!!" looking for him. Miroku sighs. "Looks like I better go." says Miroku. "Yeah you better." I say. We hug and he leaves. "Bye Miroku." I say. "I'LL COME BACK WHEN I'M ABLE!!" yells Miroku. "OKAY!!" I yell back to him. Soon Miroku was gone. "You do that." I say closing the door. Miroku gets back to Sango. "What's with the clothes??" wonders Sango. "Remember when I came back not relizing I still had Kagome's kind of clothes on." says Miroku. "Yeah??" says Sango. "Well Marissa bought me some so I have to take them home." says Miroku. They walk to the well.

Miroku thought about if he made the right choice. Miroku and Sango get to the well. "Leave the clothes here." says Sango. "Nah." says Miroku jumping into the well. "It would be weird having you look like you were living in Kagome's world." says Sango jumping in after. " I WAS TECHNICLY!!!" yells Miroku. "Yeah yeah." says Sango. They get back to their time. "Be nicer next time." says Shippo. "Oh shut up." says Inuyasha. "Don't be such a jerk." says Kagome. "Yeah. Yeah." says Inuyasha. "SIT BOY!!!" yells Kagome. Inuyasha hits the ground head first. "Stop with that." says Inuyasha. "Hmmmph." says Kagome looking the other way. Inuyasha gets up. Miroku and Sango get to the fudal era of Japan. "Idiot." says Shippo. Kagome sighs. "Lets go Shippo." says Kagome. "Why??" wondered Shippo running up to Kagome. 

"We don't need to be near a jerkish half demon like Inuyasha." says Kagome picking Shippo up and leaving. "FINE BE THAT WAY!!!!" yells Inuyasha. Kagome and Shippo are gone. Miroku and Sango climb out of the well. "Miroku seems like a long time since you been here." says Inuyasha. "He was off with Marissa." says Sango annoyed. "Yeah...I kinda guessed." says Inuyasha. "How??" wonders Miroku. "The clothes from Kagome's era before." says Inuyasha. "Oh right." says Miroku. "Idiot." sighs Inuyasha and leaves. "So do you truly wanna be with me or are you feeling sorry for me??" wonders Sango. "Ehh...I felt like you needed me so I just left." says Miroku. "And she let you??" wonders Sango. "Yeah." says Miroku. "Shocker...not." says Sango walking toward the hut. 

"Cmon Sango dont act this way...im away from Marissa so let me be with you." yells Miroku. "If you truly loved me you wouldnt've been with Marissa." yells Sango. Miroku sighs. "Something tells me I shoudnt've came back." thinks Miroku. Miroku walks back to the hut. "Why bother having you here." says Sango. "But you wanted me back." says Miroku. "So what did you tell Marissa??" wonders Sango. "I told her that I would ber her-" says Miroku. "Her what??" says Sango. "Her boyfriend..hehe." says Miroku. Sango turns her head. "I can't believe you anymore." says Sango. "I'm here arent I??" wondered Miroku. "Yes but do you want to be here??" wonders Sango glancing at Miroku. "Emmm...well...I uh...I would think so if i'm your boyfriend." says Miroku walking up to her. "Correction. You are Marissa's boyfriend." says Sango. Miroku steps back. "You know as much as Marissa was with me that you want to be back with me." says Miroku. "If that were true i'd be rejoicing for the fact you are back." says Sango. "Yeah...." says Miroku. "In order to prove you love me...you have to stay here and never go back." says Sango. "WHAT!!!!" yells Miroku. "You heard me..no going to that real world era for good." says Sango. "Marissa won't like this." says Miroku. "I don't care." says Sango. "Damn it all." says Miroku. "I can't help it if you still have feelings for that wench." says Sango. "I can't believe this..your my girlfriend and yet you act like you're my wife." says Miroku leaving. "Where do you think you are going??" wonders Sango. "What do you care." says Miroku. "MIROKU!?!?!?!?!" yells Sango. Miroku is gone.


End file.
